Under certain conditions, maintenance vehicles are used to dispense sand, cinders, slag, bottom ash, liquid chemicals (e.g., magnesium chloride, calcium chloride), salt, rock salt, salt brine, and/or to improve travel conditions on roads, avenues, highways, streets, toll roads, ways, interstates, bridges, and/or freeways to improve travel conditions. A need exists to simplify the manner in which such applicants are dispensed.